happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles' Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Cuddles and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Cuddles is arguably the most well-known and popular character of the series. While a little mischievous, he is happy and kind, which makes it no wonder he has a good relationship with many characters. However, due to his innocence and his naive personality, he is an easy victim for manipulators and even murderers, such as Lifty, Shifty and Fliqpy Relationships Giggles Initially, Cuddles and Giggles were depicted as friends, but as the series progressed, they seem to have become a couple (most prominently in The Carpal Tunnel of Love and I Nub You). Cuddles_and_Giles_flirting.png|Cuddles and Giggles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Sneak Nub 02.jpg|Cuddles pushing Giggles on a swing. Remains_to_be_Seen_Cuddles_X_Giggles_zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles sharing their first kiss. Toothy Toothy is Cuddles' best friend, as has been shown in a number of episodes. In Blast from the Past, he played with Toothy and comforted him when he got hurt. In From A to Zoo, they teased animals together. They also threw snowballs in Strain Kringle. The one time they did not get along was Camp Pokeneyeout, due to a misunderstanding, but they redeemed their friendship in the end (though this was short-lived, as they are later crushed by a boulder in the same episode.) They are shown to still be best friends in Going Out With a Bang when they light fireworks together. STV1E13.3 Best Friends in costumes.png|Toothy and Cuddles playing dress-up. Blast From The Past.JPG|Cuddles, and Giggles, comforting a hurt Toothy. S3E7 Concards.png|Cuddles and Toothy enter the convention together. SAT21.png|They are still friends, even after their fight in Camp Pokeneyeout. Lumpy Lumpy is shown to be a good friend of Cuddles. In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Blast from the Past, he brought Cuddles, along with Giggles and Toothy, to the playground. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he played with Cuddles and baked a cake for his birthday party. In Seize the Day, Cuddles and Lumpy play against each other on a video game. In terms of negative reactions, Cuddles tells Toothy to throw a snowball at Lumpy in Strain Kringle. Cuddles was killed by Giant Lumpy in Dunce Upon a Time. Cuddles also had to deal with Lumpy repeatedly getting in his way of flirting with Giggles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Seize The Day 0001.jpg|Cuddles and Lumpy play together. comeandplayalongwithme.png|Lumpy about to join Cuddles on the seesaw. STV1E13.1 Telephone cans.png|Cuddles and Lumpy play together some more. Tunneloflove---oppssorry.JPG|Whoops. Petunia Despite how Cuddles and Petunia are both characters who appear in numerous episodes, they have never interacted. They are only seen in big groups with other characters as seen in Flippin' Burgers, From A to Zoo, Kringle Feast, I Get a Trick Out of You, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Take a Hike, and Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Handy Cuddles and Handy are friends most of the time. They both go trick-or-treating in Remains to be Seen. Cuddles happily rides a rollercoaster with Handy in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. They both also play in a band together in In a Jam. In Don't Yank My Chain, Cuddles was scared of seeing Handy in his well and caused him to drop all the way to the bottom again. WTracks92.png|So much fun! Scarybeaverfromthewell.jpg|Handy scares Cuddles. Bandmates.png|Handy and Cuddles in Lumpy's band. Nutty The relationship between Cuddles and Nutty seems to be at a neutral level. Cuddles most likely dislikes Nutty after the events of Sweet Ride and False Alarm episode. Sweet_Ride.jpg|Nutty trying to steal Cuddles' ice cream cone. Carjacked.png|Another negative moment between the two. Jam 3.jpg|Cuddles and Nutty in better terms. Sniffles Both being Toothy's closest friends, Cuddles and Sniffles almost always appear with Toothy when together, in such episodes as Class Act, Remains to be Seen, From A to Zoo, Party Animal, and Take a Hike. In Wipe Out!, the two were briefly seen playing with a beach ball. However, on a more negative note, in Camp Pokeneyeout, Sniffles attacked Cuddles with his own invention after Cuddles attacked Toothy. Cuddles also annoys Sniffles by messing with the lights and subsequently getting Handy killed in In a Jam. Cuddlesandsniffles.png|One of the rare times where Cuddles and Sniffles interact without Toothy. Toothyisdead.png|Cuddles and Sniffles are horrified from the death of their close friend. Pop Cuddles has never directly interacted with Pop. Their closest interaction together is in And the Kitchen Sink when Pop hit Cuddles with his car. Cub Their only interaction takes place in Cubtron Z. Cuddles is, for some reason, excited when Cubtron picks him up (most likely due to Cuddles' adventurous traits). Both characters were also suppose to eat a Christmas dinner in Kringle Feast. Pickedupbyrobot.png|Cuddles happily being picked up by Cubtron... Cuddlescrayon.png|...and regretting it. Flaky Cuddles and Flaky are shown to be very good friends on a number of occasions, such as in Water You Wading For, Let It Slide, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and A Change of Heart. Cuddles is also happy to see Flaky in Take Your Seat and Happy New Year at the theaters. However, they usually are not compatible due to the former's reckless behavior and the latter's cautiousness. Let_it_Slide.jpg|Cuddles, Flaky, and Lumpy in Let It Slide. 42LIS.png|What a jerk. Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles and Flaky on a roller coaster. Takeyourseat.png|Cuddles waves at Flaky. Yougo.png|Even Cuddles thinks she's the most expendable. The Mole Cuddles and The Mole seem to be friends for the most part. They both go to the same birthday parties in I Get a Trick Out of You and Party Animal. Both characters also work as firemen in Who's to Flame?. However, sometimes, things do not go so well due to The Mole's blindness. Examples of this are in In a Jam, in which The Mole makes Cuddles give a second amount of blood, despite how he gave Cuddles a button the first time. Later, he accidentally kills Cuddles and mistakes him for a chair afterwards. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, they operate a wood chipper together until the Mole unknowingly killed Cuddles. In A Sight for Sore Eyes, Cuddles watches as The Mole drops something in his drink, which makes him sick. Jam_33.jpg|The Mole and his unfortunate patient. Cuddlesbeforeshredding.png|Cuddles is knocked into a shredder by The Mole. Pinkdrink.png|Cuddles continues drinking, for some reason. Disco Bear Cuddles dislikes Disco Bear for apparently kissing Giggles in YouTube 101: Subscriptions, and for hitting on her constantly. However, they work together in the fire brigade in Who's to Flame? and seem to have no problems with each other, that is until Disco Bear drives the firetruck without lowering the ladder first, getting Cuddles killed. CuddlesIsDispleasedddd.png|Cuddles shocked to see Disco Bear apparently dating his girl. WTracks13.png|Cuddles and Disco Bear on a roller coaster. Russell Cuddles is friends with Russell, as he was seen riding his ship along with several other characters in Snow Place to Go. They also play baseball with Toothy and Cro-Marmot in Can't Stop Coffin. They are seen in a group trick-or-treating in Remains to be Seen. S3E2 Pitcher.png|Cuddles and Russell are playing baseball. Snowplacetogo_lump_flaregun.png|Cuddles, Russell and other Happy Tree Friends are traveling by the ship. Lifty & Shifty They appear in the same episode on several occasions but rarely interact. Their prime interaction and only negative one was Junk in the Trunk, where Cuddles unwittingly helps Lifty and Shifty with their scheme, until they steal his pet mouse and get him killed. They were also suppose to eat a Christmas dinner in Kringle Feast. They all even went trick-or-treating in Remains to be Seen. STV1E12.3 Three pulling rope.png|Cuddles helps Lifty and Shifty with one of their heists. Helpme!.png|Lifty and Shifty return the favor. Toothy_and_cuddles.jpg|After long dinner... Mime Cuddles and Mime can be considered friends. They both appear together in Party Animal to help with Flippy's birthday and in Home Is Where the Hurt Is when they work together to build a house for Giggles. Cuddles buys a guitar from Mime in In a Jam. HTF_Moments_-_Mime_run_for_his_live_(TV_S01_E07.2)_10.png|Mime warning Cuddles about their impending doom. Howmuchforthatguitar.png|Cuddles wants to buy a guitar. Jam_2.jpg|Apparently, Mime only excepts real money now. Cro-Marmot Cuddles and Cro-Marmot are friends, as is indicated in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), in which they and Toothy play dress-up. In Can't Stop Coffin, they're seen playing baseball together. Flippy/Fliqpy For the most part, Cuddles is friends with Flippy, as indicated in This Is Your Knife, Party Animal and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. However, like most characters, he greatly fears Flippy's evil side. STV1E13.1 A coincedence.png|Cuddles and Flippy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Knife.jpg|Cuddles and the gang welcome Flippy to their bonfire. STV1E2.1 Too shocked.png|Cuddles cheers for Flippy. Splendid Cuddles seems to be a fan of Splendid. He appears in Wrath of Con to listen to his speech, along with various other characters. He interacts with Splendid again in Just Be Claus when he gives him his Easter basket filled with eggs that need delivering, after getting sliced apart. It's unknown how Cuddles thinks off Splendid since the last thing he witnessed was Splendid tearing his ears off. S3E7 Splendidfans.png|Cuddles at Splendid's convention. JBC Easter splendid.png|Who would want to be friends with this guy after that? Lammy So far, the closest thing of an interaction between the two would be in You're Kraken Me Up, in which they stand beside each other watching Lumpy. Trivia *Cuddles has yet to directly interact with Pop, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. **Cuddles also has yet to have an onscreen interaction with Petunia. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe